Stay away from here! A Rin and Gou love story
by Angel Montanna
Summary: Rin,Dispite being "cool" and "calm" (most of the time) is rather protective of his little sister, Gou - who happens to have many many fanboys. When Rin Relizes that his little sister might get taken from him...what will he do?
1. Rins Memories

_"Onii-chan! My knee hurts! Onii-chan!" Cried a little girl with Ruby Red hair and ruby red eyes that were glazzed over by the tears that had young girl was named Gou Matsuoka,the little sister of Rin Matsuoka._

"Eh?! Gou! what happened!?"Asked a young boy with ruby red hair and ruby red eyes; he had heard his little sister's cry from inside the house;as he looked the young girl up and down he noticed her knee,it was bleeding.

"I-I was playing w-with Haru-chan...I-I slipped and fell.." Gou cried,she felt herself get picked up,"Onii-san?" She muttered as she sniffled,looking at him.

Rin Woke up in cold sweat after he had that dream,Rin looked around,he than looked at his phone; he soon opened it to find a message from none other but Gou,the message went like "Hello, Onii-san,how are you? how is practice going?I hope you are okay...make sure you exercise! so your mucles won't deflate! okay,bye bye,onii-san!" Than the messasge ended.

Rin had thrown his phone at the wall,hearing his little sisters voice, for the first time in two weeks just made him mad; he could never see Gou because of his swimming team. It didn't bother him until a week ago.

"what if shes dating someone!" He growled at the thought of her and some boys _flithy_ hands on her.

Like Makato. He saw how he acted _towards_ her...all nice and Friendly, but he knew he liked her. An Image of those to getting married came into his mind, he punched the wall,making a dint in it, growling he shook his head.

'Nah..I won't any of those _bastards_ take my Gou...Shes too good for them..." He muttered as he lied down, looking up at the celing.

...She was way to good for them,no matter how much any of then liked her,they weren't going to get her.

 _...He was going to keep what was his in the first place.._.


	2. Pool Time!

_Those little shits...  
those little bastards..  
making Gou dress up in a damn bikkiny..._

Rin was twitching,the red head was growling at Momotaru,Seijuro and Nagisa, the three boys went shopping to get Gou a bikkiny, at the end they found a really _sexy_ one,The young girl didnt talk to the 'evil' - as Rin calls them - boys for about a week, because she didn't give them permission to by it.

"ARE YOU BASTARDS STUPID?!" The male yelled at the boys, he looked like he was about to snap, because his face was red like his eyes, to be honest...it scared the FUCK out of them. "Nee~ Rin-chan! there's no need to get angry!" Nagisa sang as he got held by his shoulders.

"I WILL FUCKING GET ANGRY! YOU MADE MY SISTER BECOME _BOY BAIT"_ The oldermale yelled,he looked like he was about to punch him,until.

"Onii-san? what are you d-" Before she could finish,she was invaded by Momotaru and Seijuro, She got comments like "You're so kawaii~" and "will you go out with me?" Gou looked at them,trying to push them away "U-Uh..." She mummbled, it was than she noticed their eyes went to her breasts.

"PERVERTS!" She screamed as she covered,blushing harder than her hair colour,she then felt a jacket on her; she looked up"Onii-San?" She questioned as her eyebrows raised.

"Its Just to keep you away from these perverts.." He muttered,looking away.  
 _Lies..._

... _only he could see her like this..._

... _No one else..._


	3. I don't Wan't you talking to him, Gou

Rin was walking around; since it was the weekend, the red head was on his way to the shop,he kept walking until he noticed Momotaru, Seijuro, and _Gou_ ,Rin wondered what she was doing with his ex-captian and his brother;he also wondered _what_ they were talking about; and he hopped it wasn't anything about going out or marriage. Rin walked closer,his hands in his pockets and stopped when there was a good between the two siblings.

"Gou." Was the only thing he said, loud enough for all of them to hear,he was slightly scowling at the two boys, he didnt like those too near Gou - He never did.

Gou had heard her brother,she turned and ran to him 'Onii-chan!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly,smiling up at him.

Rin bend down and kissed her forehead, he played with a stran of the hair,he glanced at the two males who were with his sister,he glared at them, a dark aura appeared behind him as he scrowled at the other party. The two boys shivered in fear.

"Gou,lets go home,Okay?' The male muttered as he grabbed his sisters hand,he messed up her hair, "Don't go hanging out with boys." He said simply,frowning.

"Ehhh! onii-chan! don't mess my hair up!" Gou cried as she fixing it up, they soon walked home, with a pouting Gou.


	4. Stay away from my sister!

It was that time again - it was the Swimming Races,meaning that the swimming clubs from Iwatabi and Samezuka will be conpeating against each other,and for the fangirls,like Gou ; there will also be lots and lots of mucles.

"Neh! Haru- _chan's_ next!" Gou cheered as she saw Makato come back from his race,he came second,so he made it! "That was great,Makato- _chan,_ you really gave it all that you could!" Nagisa chirped in,as he smiled cheekily.

Makato smiled softly at the two younger people, nodding softly "I try." said Makato as he laughed softy, he looked at Haruka "Try your best Haru- _chan_..." He said,his green eyes filling up with hope.

"Leave the - _chan_ off my name." Haru said dully as he walked off,getting ready for the race.

After all the races the gang met up, as they were getting ready to leave, Rin came out of the pool and saw that Haru was too close to Gou,he was holding his goggles and made a look that said 'Stay away from her.', Haru saw that and put his head on her shoulder.

"Eh? Haru?" Gou squeaked in Suprised at the random action the older boy did,she was blushing a bit at this. As soon as Rin saw this,he snapped his goggles in half and ran over,growling at the black-haird boy.

"HARU DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" The red head said,his eye twiching,he felt jealous inside,but he wouldn't allow it, He wouldn't let his little know this of course, she would proberly think that he was a pervert...

"Onii-kun!" Gou said happily as she smiled softly at the older boy who was fuming, she tilted her head and stared at him inncoently,making Rin growl.

"Gou." He roughly grabbed her arm "You're coming with me!" He snapped at her as he walked off,pulling her with him,stomping off.

"Eh?! Gou-Chan!" Rei Yelled, watching the older sibling walk off with the younger sibling, he sweat-dropped and faceplamed "R-Rin-Kun..." He muttered,as he soon saw they had dissapered.


	5. You've changed so Much, Gou

_"Rin's P.o.v, + HIS FLASH BACK!~  
"Gou! Say Pizza ten times!" I said I was about 5 or 7 maybe ten, to my younger sister; Gou, i saw her start counting on her fingers, smiling at her cuteness a little bit, sighing softly I than asked "Okay, so what's this?" I asked, holding my left arm up, waiting for an answer, I soon got an Answer "Onii-chan!" My sister giggled as she hugged me tightly,giggling; I sweat-dropped - not the answer I wanted. I promised my self I would do it again to see if she would get the answer right or if her answer would change! As I hugged my sister back, I looked at her, wondering what she would look like as in 10 years time, and me being the big brother...I guess I would have too protect her from boys._

~~End, Cause I brain-farted x3 ~~

I woke up,rubbing my eyes,I looked at my phone, there was a message; from Gou of course; reading it I through the phone to the ground...It hurt not talking to her; seeing her with the other swim club,But I'll get to too see her today.I looked at the clock it said "7:00am" My face paled at this "Shit!" I whispered; I was meant to surprise her! I quickly got up than ran to her house, I opened the door to see her eating breakfast.

"Yo." I said, walking in; I saw her jump, chuckling softly I walked over "Gou." I said, messing up her hair, with a lop-side smile on my face.

"Eh! Onii-san! Don't mess up my hair! and Its _Kou_!" I heard the her yell as she pouted, I shrugged and thought for a bit. "Gou, Say pizza ten times." I said, watching her count on her fingers,smiling a little bit as i saw her cuteness, I think held my left arm up "Gou, Now, what's this?" I asked,staring at her.

"Barachio-Radical Muscle!" She cheered, smiling as she put her hand around my arm's muscles and she started to hang off it, i sighed "Gou...You've grown up so much...You're not dating anyone; are you?" I asked, I saw her look up at me, smiling a little bit.

"First! It's Kou! and No, but i think Mako-kun's cute though~!" I heard; I than felt jealously in my gut when she said 'Mako-kun', my eye twitched; what was that _bastard_ too her? and why the nickname?!

"What's with the nickname?" I asked, angry and Jealous; If I had too I would beat him until he can't move.

"I think it's cute!" My sister said, smiling; after that I just pushed her off and walked out,fuck this bullcrap.


	6. Seijuro and Gou

**_wAHH! SORRY FOR IT BEING STOPPED FOR A BIT, PLEASE DON'T KILL MAH ;-;_**

* * *

Rin was walking back to his locker, put something away of course, as he opened up his locker he heard _giggling_ , that giggling was Gou's, this had made him freeze as he listened, he started imagining his little sister being showed to _unspeakable things_ ,as this was happening he starred to remember when Gou was little and...not muscle obsessed, than Seijuro telling her to touch his manhood and saying "Have you never touched something this dirty,Kou-san?"; That sentence made his **blood boil** , making him punch and leaving a rather big dint in Seijuro's locker.

When this Happening, Rin went straight into the room that they were in "CAPTAIN GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF GOU." He yelled but soon realized that Gou was touching his arm, well his muscles, he didn't care though. "Onii-kun!" He heard Gou yell, blushing really hard "What-What are you doing here?" She asked again. "None of you business. come with me." He yelled at her as he dragged her away "Onii! Waaiit!" She cried as she got dragged.

"So Cute~" Seijuro sang as he watched her get dragged, chucking at the big brother's over protectiveness. As Rin dragged her out he was thinking about what happened and _Makoto,_ what if she lost her virginity to _him?_ and than they got married, than had kids, _what would he do?_ The thought of that made him upset and angry, no one would have Gou, because he would protect her from all the boys, although he didn't really need to worry about Haruka, his only love was water, and not even his sister could change that.


End file.
